


Cores

by konako



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Post-Regina's First Dark Curse, Storybrooke
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konako/pseuds/konako
Summary: Na reunião da cidade a qual Charming não compareceu, o impulso de Ruby para proteger o povo de Storybrooke atraiu um novo olhar de Regina.





	

Henry.

Ela quer Henry. Quer seu filho de volta em sua casa, em sua presença, em sua companhia. Regina, acima de tudo, quer Henry. O poder correndo novamente por suas veias não a cega a isso. Não ainda.

Ela  _ainda_ pensa em Henry. A magia impregnada no livro de feitiços de Rumpelstiltskin ainda não nevoa seus pensamentos. Não contaminou ainda seu juízo — seu apresso pela pessoa mais importante de sua vida, seu filho.

 _É Henry o que Regina quer._  Mas quando a pergunta furiosa veio ao ar, ela não se ocupou em respondê-la. Não ao cão de Snow White.

A figura da garota era, de uma forma inquietante, estranhamente magnética. A antiga garçonete se portava por um poder para além de seu esguio corpo fino, prendendo sua atenção dentre todos os vis moradores da patética cidade.

Era quase nostálgico, a atmosfera de medo ao seu redor. Havia algo de saudoso em estrondar as largas portas de entrada, surpreendendo um povo tolo com sua gigante presença. A magia assassina, novamente viva em suas veias, era ótima relembrança.

A mulher em sua frente, sim, era também saudosa. Algo em sua postura firme e ofensiva, portando mais poder do que olhos humanos poderiam entender, prostrada em sua frente na proteção de uma multidão indefesa — aquela mulher lembrava-lhe dos dias nos campos de batalha.

A garçonete ousando enfrentá-la trazia-lhe memórias de tempos em que Henry não era seu filho e Regina não conhecia nada na vida, senão sede de vingança e guerra. Quando a resposta na ponta de sua língua não seria um simples nome, dito tão calidamente.

Os tempos aos quais a mulher a transportava eram épocas em que, enfim, o poder em suas mãos sucumbia-lhe a razão e dominava-lhe o corpo, regendo matança sobre matança, sem a sombra de remorso.

Tempos em que sua resposta seria por sangue. Tempos em que a única coisa em sua mente para sanar seus desejos seria o  _cadáver frio de Snow White._

 _—_ A mim. — Henry surgiu por entre a multidão, abrindo caminho através dos vários corpos acuados. — Ela quer a mim.

Regina quebrou seu olhar sobre a mulher, deixando desfazer-se, juntos as chamas, as memórias sangrentas escalando em seu lugar. Com um suspiro tão renovado quanto aliviado, ela desenhou um vitorioso sorriso em lábios vermelhos.

Seu olhar enfim caiu sobre o filho que se aproximava. Pequeno e bravo, de passos protestantes, Henry não  _queria ir a seu encontro, mas assim o fazia._ Pelo bem de um povo, talvez? Que bravo sacrifício seria. Um traço repugnante herdado dos Charmings.

Semelhante, de forma menos bruta, ao que a garçonete fazia. Obediência a um dever maior, uh?

Regina não se importaria.

A única coisa válida em seu campo de visão era seu filho, andando para seus braços.  _Para seus braços._ Retornando a si.

E, somente então, atrás do garoto, Regina reparou a vaga forma da mulher. A garçonete ainda a mirava fortes olhos— eram azuis? Verdes? Castanhos? A prefeita nunca antes tomara de seu tempo para memorizar qualquer traço na vil aliada de Snow White, senão a cor de seu lobo quando esse destruía seus batalhões.

Sua forma humana, porém, não se guardou em suas memórias.

De que cor eram seus olhos? Dourados? Ou eles só refletiam ouro sob a lua cheia?

— Eu irei com você. — Henry novamente chamou, roubando a atenção de Regina para si. — Só—Deixe-os em paz! — O garoto pediu, mas a mulher somente o escutou a voz, sem palavras.

Regina tocou o exasperado rosto em sua frente, acariciando-o a bochecha. Ao menos, ele não herdara os irritantes olhos azuis do avô. A mulher tinha isso a ser grata. Não precisava ser lembrada da terrível tendência biológica toda a vez que punha seus olhos em Henry.

— Esse é o meu garoto. — Regina sorriu e seu braço segurou o filho rente ao lado de seu corpo. Ela o conduziu para fora do hall, um contentamento sádico a preenchendo ao ver o mar de pessoas se abrir ao meio para sua passagem.

A garçonete se movera também, permitindo-a espaço. Havia algo diferente sobre seus passos e seu silêncio. Eles não eram como os dos outros moradores, que se afastavam com medo e hesitante repúdio — ela era precisa e firme. Seus movimentos não temiam Regina, eles apenas recuavam uma batalha adiada.

Não era a garçonete ali. Não a reles atendente de saias curtas e pernas longas — atributos esses que prenderam Regina com muito mais força que seus olhos. Ali estava a guerreira, o lobo.

Red.

De olhos... acinzentados? Qual era a maldita cor em suas írises?

Regina içou a mão e sua magia fechou as portas atrás de si, abandonando em suas costas a cidade de covardes. De moradores fracos e de brava garçonete. Admirável imposição se mostrara ser aquela única mulher a levantar-se na defesa de muitos.

Nobre soldado, digno de melhor memória.

***

Quando a prefeita finalmente cultivou a coragem para deixar a segurança de sua casa, seu rumo a levou à lanchonete da cidade. Seria estúpida escolha—ela entendia a ironia—buscar remediação e renovação no lugar mais infestado pelo toque dos Charming, mas Regina não tinha muitas alternativas.

Ela precisava sair de sua toca, encarar os olhares condenadores e desgostosos dos moradores. Esse enfrentamento inerente em sua exposição à Storybrooke era parte vital de seu caminho para redenção.

Depois de tantos erros e de tantos traumas, os moradores deveriam vê-la e enxerga-la por sua sincera tentativa em melhorar. Em buscar rumo mais bondoso do que condenava sua reputação de Rainha Má.

Henry a pedira por isso e era isso o que Regina o daria. Ela deixaria sua casa e sua patética autopiedade e encararia o julgamento de olhos alheios, sem permitir-se escudar por ódio ou magia. Uma penosa redenção que Regina devia a si mesma e a seu precioso filho.

Por isso, sentava agora nos bancos de Granny’s.

A realização só caiu sobre si quando a prefeita finalmente sentiu-se acalmar da fulminante ansiedade. Somente quando os cochichos de terceiro cansaram de discutir sua presença e quando os olhares partiram de seu rosto, Regina pôde lembrar-se do que havia ali.

A garçonete de muito antes parava em sua frente.

— Madame Prefeita. — A jovem apoiou-se sobre o balcão com seus longos braços pálidos. — No que posso servi-la? — A pergunta da mulher era coberta de densa cortesia. Uma educação fria e impessoal que somente contrariou o verdadeiro olhar em seu semblante.

Regina a analisou por um segundo, consentindo-se a grosseira indiscrição.

Os olhos eram verdes. E azuis. E castanhos. E dourados. E acinzentados. Uma maldita aquarela indecisa.

Era cor complexa demais, até mesmo para o vasto gosto estético de uma Rainha tão exigente quanto Regina. Ela não os poderia dar cor, ainda que o tom verde fosse o mais brilhante dentre tantos.

Entendível fazia-se então sua confusão. Regina, que sequer se dispusera a propriamente mirar-lhe a face no longo tempo de 28 anos, jamais se daria o trabalho de reparar na magnética cor de seus olhos.

Magnéticos, eram o que eram. Olhos que expunham sua alma, tão vibrantes e sinceros que eram oponente intimidante para as várias muralhas de Regina. A garçonete não barrava suas emoções e tanto era visível nas sombras de seus traços e na indecifrável cor de seus olhos.

A cortesia mecânica de sua voz era simples conveniência para evitar demais olhares, deixando ouvir nada além de seco profissionalismo. Regina entendia, assim, que se a jovem desejasse aplicar em seu timbre honestidade condizente com aquela em seus olhos, o restaurante iria parar em medo de suas palavras.

Os olhos eram duros em sua direção, totalmente pessoais. Inegavelmente sensíveis. O sentimento ali, porém, Regina não conseguiu entender. Não possuía muito domínio ou tato para relações humanas, e seu pouco conhecimento sobre a garçonete não a poderia ajudar a entender seus pensamentos. Algo era certo: seus olhos  _sentiam_  por Regina.

 _O quê?_ Era pergunta para a qual a prefeita gostaria de uma resposta.

— Prefeita. — A garçonete exigiu sua presença à realidade. — Então, o que deseja? — Ela repetiu sua pergunta, na exata mesma cortesia alienadora, provando à Regina suas suspeitas.

— Como pode ser tão cordial e  _simples_ comigo, quando todos os outros moradores dessa imunda—dessa  _peculiar_ cidade evitam minha presença e repudiam minha pessoa? — Regina deu voz a sua dúvida, vendo enfim mais sinceridade brotar no semblante pálido da mais alta.

Realmente, não era a primeira vez que a jovem destacava-se dentro da multidão de Storybrooke.

— O que quer dizer? — A mulher retornou-a com outra pergunta, inafetada pela necessidade irradiando da prefeita. — Trato-a como trataria qualquer um. — Ela se explicou.

— Exatamente. — Regina pontuou. — Todos sabem que não sou merecedora de tratamento tão civilizado. Todos sabem, porque se recusam a tratar-me de qualquer outra maneira que não uma destronada Rainha Má. Mas você...

— Com todo o respeito, Prefeita, mas não pode jogar-me sob o mesmo olhar de outros moradores. — Ela respondeu, enfim, desfeita de parte de seu distanciamento. Seus braços ainda se apoiavam ao balcão e sua postura não mudara desde que se aproximara, mas sua voz era outra. — Ao contrário deles, não vejo motivo para repelir você com algo tão mesquinho como um ressentimento de velhos tempos.

— Como não? — Regina era coberta em cinismo. A jovem não fazia sentido. — Você  _é o general de Snow White._  O lobo de grandes batalhas, o cão de caça e o filhotinho de colo. — A prefeita seguiu por sobre o olhar de reprimenda em reação a seus descuidados termos. — Você, mais do que qualquer outro morador das velhas terras, tem reais razões para odiar-me.

— Engana-se, Regina. — Ela suspirou, parecendo aceitar o fato de que Regina não atentaria a suas ofensivas palavras, mesmo se a lobisomem a pedisse por consideração. — É justamente por ser importante amiga de Snow White que me recuso a tratar-lhe dessa forma. Mais intimamente, talvez, faço-o por mim mesma.

— Como assim? — Regina franziu o cenho, profundamente confusa pela mulher em sua frente. De fato, suas memórias forjadas de uma fútil e superficial jovem gótica eram indignas a real personalidade que a falava. Red era sábia, então. — Entendo que os Charmings insistem em facilitar minha tentativa em “reabilitação” e devem, dessa forma, terem-na instruído a fazer o mesmo, mas porque  _você_  pessoalmente o faria?

— Porque eu a entendo. — Os olhos verdes se fecharam brevemente, moldando o semblante claro com uma gentileza genuína. — Seu caminho é um que trilho em segredo comigo mesma. Seria injusto de mim negá-la a chance que tanto busco para mim.

—  _Redenção?_ — Regina perguntou, sentindo a palavra toar estranha quando dita em voz alta. A garçonete, contudo, não parecia tão incomodada. — Você busca também por redenção?

— Sou um lobisomem. — A mulher explicou, dando de ombros como se o tópico fosse tola discussão sobre as nuvens. Regina podia ver em seus olhos, estes incapazes de mentira, que a casualidade era falsa. De fato, a jovem retinha certa tensão sobre o assunto. — Devorei meu namorado e causei tantas outras mortes. Tenho muito pelo que pagar e busco continuamente por chances de provar-me... bem, arrependida.

— Sua condição é incontrolável. — Regina argumentou, reavendo de sua mente as histórias ouvidas sobre a majestosa criatura em sua frente. Muito mais do que lenda nos campos de guerra, Red era também pesadelo para inúmeras vilas e famílias. Fábulas de seu poder eram espalhadas por todo o reino com inegável elemento de medo. — É claro para todos, porque Snow White não permite que se pense o contrário.  _Sabem_  que você não é culpada pelo que fez.

Novamente, a mulher deu de ombros, invalidando os esforços de Regina. De forma estranha e inusitada, a prefeita conseguia apreciar a estúpida tentativa da jovem em aparentar firmeza. Autoafirmação era metade do caminho.

— A mesma coisa pode ser dita sobre você. — A garçonete retornou, encurvando sua coluna para aproximar suas alturas. Os cotovelos tocaram à madeira e Regina teve de forçar seu olhar para não cair ao devote da larga blusa que se abria em sua frente. — Isso depende somente da mente daquele que a avalia.

— Hmmm? — Regina adicionou acidental nota flertante em sua voz, acesa talvez pela discutível linguagem corporal da mais alta. A memória das virtuosas curvas de Ruby era poderosa em seu crânio. — E como você me avalia, então?

— Você é um lobisomem sem lobo. — A garçonete explicou, como se tal analogia esperasse em sua língua por anos, atenta a perfeita oportunidade. Tão ligeira e tão sábia que Regina se perguntou se Red um dia esperou para dizer-lhe isso. — Sua persona de Rainha Má foi um constante e caótico frenesi, do qual você foi vítima, tanto quanto qualquer um. Prefiro pensar que esse foi o tempo em que você não podia controlar-se, dominada por algo maior do que si mesma, que ainda não era inteiramente  _você_ , mesmo sendo parte sua.

— Oh! — Regina não conteve seu suspiro impressionado. Realmente, a garçonete não era tão idiota quanto se fizera passar por tantos anos. — Que interessante teoria.

Outra vez, a jovem deu de ombros. Desta, porém, seu gesto foi acompanhado de um atraente e inocente sorriso. Lábios rosados que atraíram a atenção da prefeita. Sua boca tinha cor mais definida, ao menos. Um tom de vermelho perfeitamente equilibrado com sua pele clara.

Como antes Regina não a reparara os belos lábios?

— É apenas o que penso. — A jovem admitiu, entrelaçando os longos dedos em frente a seu peito. — Assim, não posso julgá-la como julgam tantos outros. Eles não entendem o quão importante é o apoio silencioso de um olhar não contaminado por medo ou por ódio. São pequenas coisas que realmente podem-nos ajudar nesse longo, longo caminho.

Pela primeira vez desde que condenara-se a viver isolada em sua imensa mansão, Regina sentiu-se sorrir com sinceridade. Seus lábios imitando a curva dos rosados.

— Você fala com esplendorosa sabedoria, Ruby. — Regina a mirou os olhos. A luz refletia-os em um espectro mais azulado, agora. Cada vez, novos tons. — Como vai o seu caminho, se permite-me perguntar?

— Árduo e interminável, como qualquer jornada dessa natureza, Madame Prefeita. — A mais alta concedeu o pedaço de livre honestidade, poupando Regina de falsas esperanças. À tanto, a mais velha agradeceu. Essa dose de realidade era refrescante.

— Cansativo, não? — Regina transformou seu sorriso em um breve riso, provando gosto doce em sua própria risada. Há quanto tempo, a voz metálica não se permitia isso?

— Insuportável. — A garçonete concordou, entretida pelo nervosismo que desaparecia dos ombros de Regina. — Busque-me, se precisar de ajuda em seus dias mais difíceis.

Ruby retomou sua altura e ergueu-se do balcão, tapeando a madeira com dedos longos e distraídos. Regina previu seu afastamento e rapidamente tomou de seu tempo restante para gravar em sua eterna memória a magnética visão dos olhos verdes.

Azuis, castanhos, dourados e acinzentados.

Subitamente, Regina os queria decifrar todas as palhetas. Todas as tintas e todas as misturas. Diariamente, sob todas as luzes e no brilho de todos os reflexos.

Se possível, ela passaria toda sua árdua e interminável redenção na longa tarefa de lembrar a cor de seus olhos — cada mínimo detalhe seu, para compensar 28 anos de injusto desprezo.

— Assim o farei. — Regina a lançou a última resposta, antes de vê-la abandonar sua visão. Ela mirou o vazio, sozinha no silêncio de um conforto recém-descoberto.

Um sorriso se gravou em seu rosto, na lembrança de lindas cores.


End file.
